A Man's Last Moment
by Chaos0283
Summary: Matthew Graco is a STARS officer who survived the onslaught in the few hour of the outbreak. Now he has awoken to find that he has been bitten and must now find solitude in his last few hours of life in Raccoon City. Plz R


**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I dont own Resident Evil or any of its characters. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated, the only thing I own about this fanfic is the character and SOME of the events that will be taking place.**

A Man's Last Moment

By: Chaos0283

My name is Matthew Graco. I dont know how it happened, but for some reason our defences were broken. The Special Tactics And Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S.) were completely annihalated by those _things_ in the streets. Even me, for when I awoke from having be blown backwards back a discharged grenade, I wake to find I have a bite mark on my forearm, meaning I will become one of them.

All of my friends on S.T.A.R.S. is dead, Artie Sacrapello, James Arnold, Elton Parish and Thomas Miller, they all died at the hands of those things. Luckily for me though, when I came too those thngs had moved on and I was able to get away safely, the first thing I did was gathered up the dogtags from my friends bodies and then collected all of their ammo.

That's when all remaining law enforcement and rescue workers had went on a search and rescue mission for anyone still alive. My team had consisted of all available firemen at the time, on their way to the municipal building we ran into a group of those "things" and it had gone terribly wrong.

"I doubt there's even anybody left in this city, but I might as well help who I can." I look down at the bodies of my friends lay on the street gathering water, "no need for that now, got to get somewhere safe and figure out what to do next."

As I glanced around my surroundings I noted that there were flaming cars and buildings littering the landscape.

"_Deathtrap."_

I looked myself over and noted that my gear was still in good shape, if I came in contact with any gunfire I'd have at least some protection. I walked around the back of the fire truck and looked for an object that could be used as a weapon, just in case I ran into any of those "things."

I spotted the fire axe mounted to the back and grabbed it off; I hefted it in my right hand and headed down an ally past rows of small shops and apartments. The streets were filled with the sounds of flames crackling, distant moans and the sounds of crows somewhere nearby which I heard now and again.

I knew what the moans were, they were the moans of the things that had caused my friends to die, and I wasn't going to leave this city without enacting some revenge.

_"Got to keep an eye out for other survivors."_

I had walked down dank dirty alleys and dark deserted streets with no other living thing in sight until my gaze rested on a dark figure standing under the waning light of a street lamp. A car had wrecked it and it was terribly bent, the figure stood almost motionless under it, only shifting its weight from side to side now and again.

I knew what it was, one of those things, I could immediately tell from the walk. The monster slowly started towards me, throwing one leg in front of it and then dragging the other behind it. As the creature got closer, I could see it's monstrous traits clearly. The stomach of the thing was entirely slit open; at least one foot of the small intestine was hanging from its open womb and dragging under the things lips had been ripped from its face, almost all human characteristics gone, exposing crooked, and blood stained teeth. The eyes were white and soulless, I don't know how it knew I was there, but it was coming right for me.

When it was about three feet away I noticed the exposed patches of muscle and the hanging sheets of rotted flesh from its arms and legs. Blood was smeared onto what was left of a diner jacket that the thing was wearing, the left leg of its pants were torn showing a huge chunk of the calf muscle missing on the dragging leg. The monsters arms reached for me, hungry, wanting to feast upon my warm flesh, it let out a groan of frustration as it tried to dive onto me. It sailed through the air and landed face down in a puddle with a splash, narrowly missing my leg with its hand.

_"Their so slow, you could just walk right past them." _

I placed my boot onto the things head, holding it down in the brackish water. I looked down at the thing under my boot, it was flailing its arms wildly trying to grab onto some part of me. I looked at the figure, helpless and feeding off of its primal urges, they were once human to, and I knew it wasn't their fault, they were just victims of whatever was happing to this city.

Slowly, I removed my boot from the things head and braced the fire axe in my hands; with one steady stroke I cleaved the axe blade into the things rotted head. There was a sick crunching sound, followed by blood squirting onto the pants of my gear. I braced the side of the creature's head with my boot again and removed the axe from its head with a tug, glistening and dripping with the crimson of its blood. The axe had made a quick and steady cut strait through its skull, cutting everything in its path, the jaw had even split and his head almost lay in two bloody halves. A gurgling sound came from the things throat as blood came gushing onto the pavement; it circled my boots and flowed along with the street water.

I looked up noticing that the rain had turned to unnoticeable drops. I looked around at the neighborhood I was in, all slums, I glanced at the street sign, I was on Celeste Street. I looked around noticing that at the end of the street were some overturned cars and a few fires, a figure sat slumped underneath one of them, legs sprawled out.

Dead bodies had littered nearly every street I had seen, and if not for seeing movement out of the corner of my eye, O would have simply ignored the sprawled figure.

"_Survivors!?" _

The thought made me feel more at ease about my situation. I ran down the street, boots splashing in the puddles of rainwater. I reached the figure and knelt down beside him, the man was wearing black colored military type clothing with a black flak jacket. An assault rifle lay to the man's side. U.S.F. was written on the sleeve of the man's shirt along with the Umbrella Inc. insignia.

"Umbrella? The pharmaceutical company?".

The black haired man raised his bloody face toward me and tried to speak. "Thank… thank God your here, the whole team, all of them… gone." His words were rushed.

"Wait, just calm down," I started while looking down at the mans nametag, it had "Harrison" on it in big dark letters. "I'm going to get you out of here Harrison, you're just going to have to stay calm though."

"My first name's Ethan," the man said through clenched teeth.

I noticed the wound on the man's leg.

"The chopper was suppose to lower us into Southern Downtown, we got attacked by one of those monsters, they caused us to crash… I got thrown from the chopper, it went crazy real fast."

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I could see the pain in the man's voice as he told his story, not physical pain, but from the pain of seeing his friends and teammates die. My memory flashed images of Artie and my team, I knew how Ethan felt.

"Look Ethan, I'm here now, we're going to be just fine," I said as I began to check over Ethan's bruises. "Keep talking Ethan, I'm going to patch you up and then we're out of here."

The man just rested his head on the overturned car behind him. "Why me?" He muttered.

"So what do you and Umbrella have to do with each other?" I asked, a little confused.

Ethan looked at the patch on his sleeve,"We're from the U.S.F., we deal with corporate terrorism and V.I.P. abduction." Ethan looked around. "But this, I've never seen anything like this… I saw one of those things take thirty hits… but it just kept coming." Ethan's head lowered.

I resumed tying off Ethan's leg. "I don't know what Umbrella has to do with this, and I don't care." I said, still preoccupied. "All I care about right now is getting our asses out of here alive and taking anybody with us that we can." His gaze moved up to Ethan's. "How many guns we got?".

"I've got my pistol and one extra clip, plus we got my HK5 but it's down to its last clip." Ethan said motioning to the gun by his side.

"How many bullets they hold?" I asked while taking the pistol from Ethan.

"My HK5's only got eighty six bullets left, but the Beretta's got two full clips which give you a total of thirty." Ethan said while tightening the strap of cloth tied above his wound.

I ejected the clip and inspected it, then slapped it back in. "Can you walk?" I motioned to Ethan's leg.

"Probably, hurts like hell though." Ethan said while bracing himself to get up.

I rose out of my kneeling position and helped Ethan; on his way up Ethan grabbed his assault rifle.

"I can't believe it's the walking fucking dead." Ethan said while throwing the HK5 over his right shoulder. "We have to aim for the head to take them down, we cant waste any ammo." Ethan said while walking around a bit to get used to his dragging leg.

"Lets head down this road and try to make it Uptown, from there we can probably find a way to escape." I said while tucking the extra clip into my hip pack.

"Understood, we'll help anybody we find along the way." Ethan said as we started down the dark street.

We had only walked about three feet when we heard a garbage can clatter to the ground somewhere around the corner.

"What the hell was that?" I said, pulling my gun up.

About forty yards away a dark figure shambled out from around the corner of a burning bank. I aimed my gun at the figure but just as soon another of the monsters had stepped around the corner.

"Looks like were getting popular." Ethan said raising his Assault Riffle and securing his aim on the creatures ahead.

The monster closest to Ethan gave an inhuman moan of hunger, then two more figures walked around the corner, then three.

"Really popular." I muttered while taking a few steps back.

The monsters were no more than thirty feet away now and closing in fast. They were limping and dragging themselves in an inhuman desperation for flesh. I secured my aim and fired at the closest monster. The shot hit it in the neck, the resulting exit wound sent a shower of misty blood onto the monster behind it. I aimed again and fired, this shot snapped its head back in a bloody spray and it crumpled to the asphalt.

Ethan opened up with a volley of automatic fire, bullet holes exploded into two monsters heads and sent them flying backwards. Ethan's automatic fire pushed another monster down and he lay on his back in a puddle of blood.

At the same time I fired two more shots, one hitting a creature in the head and the other blowing a bloody hole in another's left leg, causing it to fall face first into the pavement with a wet smack. I took aim again, and fired at the remaining monster, the bullet smashed into the eye and continued through, exiting the head in a bloody spray of shattered skull and brain tissue. Blood flowed like a waterfall out of the empty eye socket as the monster collapsed to the ground.

We walked forward cautiously, both keeping our guns trained on the monsters in front of us. The thick blood of the monsters flowed freely down the street. Ethan saw movement from one of the monsters on the ground first, it gave a gurgling moan as it clawed at the pavement and dragged itself towards me. I whipped to my left and trained the gun on the creature, I fired a shot straight through the top of its head and it collapsed back onto the ground in a shower of blood.

Ethan was so preoccupied with me that he hadn't seen the other monster crawling  
toward him.

I saw it first. "Ethan, beside you!".

Ethan turned left, but not before the creature had grabbed his wounded leg.

"Shit! It's got me!" Ethan tried aimlessly to shake the monsters hand loose but to no avail.

The creature was pulling its gapping mouth closer to Ethan's leg when a shot smashed into its cranium, causing blood to be vomited onto Ethan's boot. Ethan drug his leg away from the monsters hand and took a step back.

"How much ammo you got left?" Ethan asked me while looking at his own gun.

"I got nine now, and fifteen more in the other clip, you?".

"I've got enough." Ethan said while looking at the bodies strewn on the ground. "A cop!" Ethan said as he spotted one of the monsters he'd shot.

"Let's check it for weapons." I said as I ran over and knelt next to the body.

The stench of the ripe body was very pronounced; I gagged and started to breath from my mouth to keep from vomiting. Ethan limped over to the body and watched as I searched for guns.

"Anything?" asked Ethan.

I pulled a black and shiny Smith and Wesson M19 Magnum from the police officers belt. "This and some .357 rounds." I exclaimed while taking the speed loaders from the man. "You want to keep it?".

"Nope, I've got this baby." Ethan said while he hefted the HK5 in his left hand.

"Let's get going then, there's no telling how many more of those things are on their way." I said as I shoved the M19 into my shoulder holster and fastened the belt around it.

We both walked around the fire-engulfed bank and turned onto Stockade Street. Ethan walked slowly due to his injured leg and I walked at the same pace so that we could watch each other's backs. Ethan stopped suddenly and looked up.

"What's up?".

"Listen…" said Ethan glancing around the dark sky.

I looked up but couldn't see anything, but I did hear something. Through the sound of fire and the far off wails of the undead, I could hear a sort of humming sound.

"What the hell is it?".

The noise was becoming louder, it was getting closer.

"It's a chopper, maybe we can get help!" Ethan said running into the middle of the street.

It was a helicopter, it flew into my view, and we both started waving frantically and yelling. "I think he see's us!" I shouted as the helicopter slowed and hovered over the street. We both ran into the building, heading up to the roof.

We got incoming!" Ethan yelled, in heavily accented English. He immediately opened fire with his HK5, the nine-millimetre rounds entering their targets, blood flying everywhere. We ran to the window, and began firing too, killing dozens as we emptied magazine after magazine. It wasn't long before I was down to my last fifteen rounds.

"Last mag!" I yelled to Ethan, before slamming the final magazine.

"Same!" Yelled Ethan, flicking the bolt on his HK5 forward, and bringing another round into the chamber. We both fired again, killing all we could see.

"Theres to many, lets get to the roof!".

We both ran up the stairs, taking four steps at a time. We had mamaged to hold off the zombies for a few minutes, but they would soon be upon us just like they had before. I slammed the door shut and then pressed a piece of sturdy metal against it, hopefully it would hold just long enough for us to get on the blackhawk and get the hell out.

They're coming back," Ethan said, pointing to the copter, which landed just behind the AC unit. We advanced as a fireman emerged from the copter, which had a large slash from somethings claw on its side.

"Is everyone alright?" the fireman said. "I saw what happened."

"We're, um, okay," Ethan said.

"Actually im fucked, but thanks for asking," I stated sarcastically.

"Well we have to see how many of you we can take with us, I just received word that they're going to bomb the entire city."

"What?!" Ethan said.

"They're declared Raccoon City a lost cause and they're going to nuke the whole damn city," the fireman said. "We don't have a lot of time, so we need to take as many as we can and hope the copter can stay together. Everyone else…"

"It's, alright," I told him sadly. "Im infected, so I wont be going".

The fireman raised his eyebrow. "Oh."

"It looks like only you are going Ethan, good luck on the outside".

I stepped away from the copter and watched the propellers slowly spin to life, then lift the machine up into the air above my head. Ethan waved down to me sadly as I returned it with a wave of my own. I kept my eyes on the 'copter until they were too small to see anymore and again began to cry. Surviving through the last hour had been so sweet and it looked like death was inevidible for me anyways.

As the zombie's filed up the stairs, I picked them off one by one, until my Beretta ran dry. As six of the monsters approached me, I fell back against a vent, and let the tears fall from my eyes, praying silently, and thinking of my parents as they came closer towards. Blood dripped from their bodies, their eyes pale and milky-white, and their arms outstretched towards hungry for their meal. They'd made a starter and main course out of the other S.T.A.R.S. and would make a dessert out of me.

As the first one bit into my neck, I saw what looked like a line in the sky fly over my head and I knew that it was over. There was going to be total destruction in just a matter of seconds.

All through the city the falling comets of hellfire burst and burned, sending immense tidal waves of death through the streets of Raccoon City. What was once broken, destroyed, and conquered by the darkness of the T-Virus was now decimated in a shower of destruction. The waves of flame shot through the city, incinerating every building, body, and any thing in its path. Cars were flung into the air like rocks and bodies spun about like rag dolls.

One by one every square inch of the great city was engulfed in flame until there was nothing left but dust and flame. What was once seen as the single most peaceful and average city in the country was now a pile of rubble, the road sign declaring its population the only persisting trace, the only memory of its existence.

**Author's Note:**** Well, I hope you enjoyed my first Oneshot. It took me a good while to think this up but it eventually was put together. The next oneshot I do will be a journel about a RPD officer that is holded up in the RPD as the zombies begin to take over. It will follow him from the first attack all the way to his end and/or death. Plz R&R**


End file.
